Strawberry Mousse
by Kirael von Voltaire
Summary: Short little scene on Anise's and Jade's Valentine's Day. Anise, who loves the material aspects of V-Day, and Jade, who would happily leave society for the week. Anise x Ion.
1. Prologue

I wrote this story a year ago on Valentine's Day. I had hoped to complete it by 2/14 this year, but I didn't work on it at all... But here is what I did do anyway. Enjoy.

* * *

Anise Tatlin's POV

Today's Valentine's Day! For me, it's one of the best days of the year! (Aside from Christmas, of course.) It's the time of year when my cuteness gets me lots of flowers and candy from all the handsome boys! Giggles Ooh, I wonder how much stuff I'll get this year? Don't worry, of course I'm handing out candy too! So don't you dare call me selfish!

Last night, I was up for hours making chocolates for my friends; shaping them, icing them, and wrapping them into ultra-cute boxes! I'm sure that every single one of them wasn't expecting anything gorgeous like this!

Giggles Ahh, I love Valentine's…

* * *

Jade Curtiss' POV

Sigh It's Valentine's Day today… One of the many frivolous holidays I could do without. Those simple-minded, unintelligent groupies call me, Colonel Jade Curtiss, "Jade the Necromancer," but they do not fear me at all. They always flock to me, clamoring for my attention. It's such distasteful behavior. And they call themselves "ladies"? I am not in any way whatsoever going to waste my money on flowers for those unsavory harpies.

I spent the previous night staring at the ceiling, tossing and turning inside my head, dreading the mocking morning, and planning my escape from this apocalypse of a holiday. Everybody else must have been contemplating their heart-shaped "surprises".

Mistletoe would be the appropriate addition to this holiday instead of Christmas.

* * *

Is a Jade a bit too OOC? 


	2. Anise's Morning

Short and hopefully sweet. Here you go.

* * *

Anise Tatlin's POV

Does the Colonel never smile? Sure, the corners of his mouth are always upturned, but they always make him look sarcastic and cold, instead of warm and sincere. I take that back. The Colonel, sincere? You'd never catch the Colonel freely expressing his emotions even if he was dying on the battlefield. He probably would never be warm either; the Colonel is the most apathetic, sharp-tongued, painfully intelligent, cunning person I have ever met.

So, I baked him something special yesterday. With that and my all-powerful looks, I can surely make him smile properly! ...Actually, I probably can't, but it's worth a try anyway. (Sigh) Nobody else is quite so hard to please. But nobody else is as fun to tease or talk with. He makes me laugh… and everyone else angry and frustrated.

Boo. I was planning to wake up extra early this morning, but I overslept. It must be because I stayed up late last night. Gathering my seven boxes of desserts, I left the girls' room to find that everyone was already outside scattered throughout Grand Chokmah. Now I just have to go and find them all.

I double-checked the boxes in my bag. There were five heart-shaped boxes the size of plates for Ion, Luke, Tear, Guy, and Natalia. A smaller but identical box held chocolates for Mieu. And a round scarlet-ribboned box, slightly larger than the five hearts, contained Jade's carefully planned dessert.

The weather here in Grand Chokmah was perfectly clear and sunny. Even I couldn't have thought of a better place to spend this Valentine's Day in. Surrounded by crystalline waterfalls and the perpetually blue skies, it was the best place for romantic get-togethers.

I first searched the extensive shopping center next to the inn, and there I spotted one of my chocolate's recipients, Ion, browsing the capacity core shop upstairs. He turned away from the counter as I was running up the stairs, and upon seeing me, took his hand out of his uniform's pocket to wave.

"Good morning, Anise!" A wide, radiant smile spread across Ion's serene face and his bright green eyes sparkled as I skipped over to him, bag swinging and Tokunaga, my battle doll, bouncing on my back. "I never thought I'd see you here so early."

"Early? I woke up later than everybody else today, Ion," Ion's always so sweet. Why couldn't Luke or Guy be as nice and understanding as Ion? I gave him my biggest, cutest smile ever. "But anyway, I came to give you this. Happy Valentine's Day, Ion! I know you'll love these," I carefully took his scarlet heart from my bag and handed it to him.

He took the box with both hands. "Thank you, Anise!" I love it when he smiles like that, like a little sun, casting his happy rays on everyone and everything he can see. "Are these your chocolates? You know they're my favorite of all the delicious foods you make."

"Aww… Ion!" I giggled, pleased by his compliment, even though he gave it often.

"Anise, this is for you. I know it's not something I made, but I hope that it can help you on your journey," Blushing pink, with eyes averted to the floor, and a smile as sweet as spring, he reached into the pocket I saw his hand in earlier and pulled out a small white heart with a pastel green ribbon. "Happy Valentine's Day, Anise," he said quietly and presented the box to me.

Inside, resting on a cushion of white velour, was a Sunlight Chamber. "You shouldn't have, Ion! Thank you so much!" He'd given me a piece of his shining sun. Unable to contain myself, I put my bag down and hugged him tightly.

"Anise!" Laughing softly, like a cheery, bubbling stream, he began to gently pry my arms from his waist. "…I can't breathe!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Ion!"

"It's okay, I'm fine. Go on now, Anise. I'm sure you can't wait to finish delivering the rest of your packages. I'll see you again later."

"Okay. Bye, Ion!"

Picking up my bag, I bounded downstairs and out into the late morning sun.

Today was going to be an awesome day.

* * *

And that's all that I'll ever put on this story, even though it's not done. I need to focus on my big project. Sorry! And Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
